videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thailand
Siam (known as Thailand since 1939 with a short interruption between 1946 and 1949) was the only independent minor power in South East Asia. It is surrounded by the Allied major powers America and Iran who had claimed some siamese territory for their colonies Burma and Malaysia, Vietnam, Laos and Democratic Kampuchea. The country itself had had a successful coup d'état in 1932 by the group Khana Ratsadon, changing it from absolute to constitutional monarchy. Historically, Siam fought a successful war against Vichy-France in 1940 to 1941, reclaiming some territory and then joined the Axis due to the landing of Japanese personel on the 8th of December 1941. Technology Siam is advanced in technology and is able to create an overseas empire, however the best bet is in Madagascar in Africa. Diplomacy If Siam wants to regain its lands lost to communists, the obvious alliance choice would be to align towards America where you will join the war with the Allies. Joining America's Tehran-Tokyo pact will also give a -25 neutrality bonus for declaring war in the case that other wars need to be declared. Moreover, being in the same faction with America and Japan will allow Siam to purchase a license for production of any advanced units like Armor, Submarine or Aircraft. Politics Ministers Laws In 1936 Siam, starts with 65% unity and 60% neutrality Conscription laws: It is good idea to stay at volunteer army for a while because units will be cheaper to produce. Wait until the war is near and mobilization is needed or at least until a three-year draft become available before enacting new laws. Economic laws: War economy is a good choice and by assigning spies to the lower neutrality mission for one day will enable you to choose this law. Education Investment: Big education investment is always a good choice due to the leadership bonus provided Training laws minimal training is the preferred choice. Siam has a very small army and building units quickly will improve the practical and lessen the cost in IC days to your already small industrial base. Political Parties The current ruling party is Democrat party(63.60 organization). However, most ministers are from Khana Ratsadon(Paternal Autocrats, 36.30 organization). Khana Ratsadon's founding members. Intelligence The Intelegence of Thailand is great and can do great espionoge however they are too good. Economy Even though the Technology is great and everything, the Economy is backwards. Military Army Siam begins with 3 Brigades of garrison and a brigade of military police organized in one Division (Royal Thai Police Force). Also, six brigades of infantry(reserves) organized into two divisions, three brigades each. Siam's standing army isn't impressive at all, so a military buildup is suggested from day one. With 96 Manpower and 60 base gain you'll be able to dominate the area with relative ease, assuming that British AI and French AI doesn't prioritize the area. Siam's Military Commander and ranks in 1936 Commanders Siam has 11 military commanders in 1936, with all of them has zero to one skill. The options are very limited so use the commanders wisely, you might, for example, use combat brigades with your HQ's. Air Force The airforce of Siam consists of one interceptor and one tactical bomber without any technological advance. Navy The Siamese navy boasts two light cruisers and one destroyer. War War with Democratic Kampuchea It might be easy however avoid doing this unless you have Persia's help with them since they have technologically advanced War machines that crush you like a bug. War with Laos It's a little Hard Since the majority of your eastern parts border Laos, which means Laos will have the atvantage to defeating you. Plus they can get help from China. Category:Other Stuff